Rosyjski eksperyment ze snem (Russian Sleep Experiment)
Rosyjscy naukowcy pod koniec lat 40. ubiegłego wieku utrzymali pięć osób rozbudzonych przez piętnaście dni używając eksperymentalnego gazu stymulującego. Badanych umieszczono w odizolowanym środowisku, aby dokładnie badać ich zużycie tlenu, by gaz ich nie zabił, jako że w wysokich stężeniach mógł być trujący. Było to jeszcze przed epoką kamer monitorujących, więc pomieszczenie zostało wyposażone w mikrofony i grubą na trzynaście centymetrów, niewielką szybę pozwalającą na obserwację wzrokową. W pomieszczeniu umieszczono książki, łóżka polowe bez pościeli, zapasy jedzenia wystarczające dla pięciu osób na ponad miesiąc; doprowadzono bieżącą wodę i zainstalowano toaletę. Badani byli więźniami politycznymi zamkniętymi podczas drugiej wojny światowej za zdradę stanu. Przez pierwsze pięć dni wszystko wydawało się być w porządku; badani praktycznie nie narzekali, jako że obiecano im (niezgodnie z prawdą), że zostaną wypuszczeni na wolność, jeśli zgodzą się na test i nie będą spali przez 30 dni. Ich rozmowy i działania były monitorowane i zauważono, że tematy ich rozmów schodziły z czasem na traumatyczne przeżycia i generalny ton rozmów stał się mroczniejszy po czwartym dniu. Po pięciu dniach zaczęli narzekać na warunki i zdarzenia, które doprowadziły ich do tego miejsca, a także zaczęli wykazywać ciężką paranoję. Przestali ze sobą rozmawiać i zaczęli szeptać do mikrofonów i w stronę luster weneckich, przez które ich monitorowano. Co dziwne, wszyscy zdawali się uważać, że mogli zdobyć zaufanie eksperymentatorów odwracając się od swoich towarzyszy. Na początku badacze uznali, że był to tylko efekt zastosowanego gazu. Po dziewięciu dniach pierwszy z nich zaczął krzyczeć. Biegał od ściany do ściany, nieprzerwanie krzycząc ze wszystkich sił przez trzy godziny; po tym czasie nadal próbował, ale był w stanie wydobyć z siebie tylko sporadyczne piski. Naukowcy doszli do wniosku, że fizycznie uszkodził swoje struny głosowe. Zaskakującym jest to, w jaki sposób zareagowali, a w zasadzie – nie zareagowali jego współtowarzysze. Nie przerwali szeptu do mikrofonów, dopóki drugi z nich nie zaczął krzyczeć. Dwóch z niekrzyczących zaczęło rozrywać książki, zlepiać ze sobą strony przy użyciu odchodów i zaklejać lustra weneckie – po tym krzyk ustał. Tak jak szepty do mikrofonów. Minęły kolejne trzy dni. Naukowcy co godzinę sprawdzali, czy mikrofony działają, myślac, że to niemożliwe, by pięć osób nie wydawało z siebie żadnych dźwięków. Zużycie tlenu wskazywało na to, że cała piątka wciąż żyje. Co więcej, była to ilość, jaką pięć osób zużywałoby przy wytężonej pracy fizycznej. Rano czternastego dnia naukowcy postanowili zrobić coś, czego mieli nie robić – aby wywołać reakcję ze strony badanych, użyli interkomu wewnątrz sali, mając nadzieję na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, obawiając się, że zmarli lub stali się warzywami. Powiedzieli: „Otworzymy teraz komorę, aby sprawdzić mikrofony, proszę odsunąć się od drzwi i położyć na podłodze – w przeciwnym wypadku zostaniecie zastrzeleni; współpraca zostanie nagrodzona natychmiastowym uwolnieniem jednego z was”. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, usłyszeli wypowiedzianą spokojnym głosem odpowiedź: „Już nie chcemy być uwolnieni”. Rozpoczęła się dyskusja między naukowcami a sponsorującymi badanie siłami zbrojnymi. Niezdolni wywołać dalszych odpowiedzi przez interkom, naukowcy zdecydowali się w końcu otworzyć komorę o północy piętnastego dnia. Gaz stymulujący został usunięty i komorę wypełniono świeżym powietrzem, co poskutkowało natychmiastowymi protestami przez mikrofony. Trzy głosy zaczęły błagać o przywrócenie gazu takim tonem, jakby prosili o ocalenie życia bliskich. Komora zostala otwarta i wysłano żołnierzy, aby odzyskali badanych, którzy na wieść o tym zaczęli krzyczeć głośniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Żołnierze, którzy weszli do środka, również odpowiedzieli im krzykiem, widząc, co było w środku. Czterech z pięciu badanych wciąż żyło, choć ciężko uznać stan, w jakim się znaleźli, za życie. Porcje żywieniowe na dni dalsze niż piąty pozostały praktycznie nietknięte. Odpływ na środku pomieszczenia został zatkany kawałkami mięsa martwego badanego, co pozwoliło na zgromadzenie na podłodze około dziesięciocentymetrowej warstwy cieczy. Nie ustalono nigdy, jak dużą zawartość tej cieczy stanowiła krew. Także wszyscy „żywi” badani mieli oderwaną od ciała znaczną ilość mięśni i skóry. Uszkodzenia tkanki i zdarte do kości czubki palców sugerowały, że rany zostały zadane przy użyciu rąk, a nie – jak pierwotnie przypuszczano – zębów. Bliższa analiza wykazała, że większość, o ile nie wszystkie z nich były przypadkami samookaleczenia. Organy poniżej klatek piersiowych wszystkich czterech badanych zostały usunięte. Podczas gdy serce, płuca i przepona zostały na miejscu, skóra i większość mięśni żebrowych zostały wyrwane, odsłaniając płuca przez klatkę piersiową. Wszystkie naczynia krwionośne i organy były nienaruszone, zostały jedynie wyjęte i położone na podłodze, pływając wokół wypatroszonych, choć wciąż żywych ciał badanych. Drogi trawienne wszystkich z nich wciąż zdawały się pracować. Szybko okazało się jasne, że trawiły własne mięso, które zostało oderwane i zjedzone w poprzednich dniach. Choć większość żołnierzy należała do specjalnych jednostek rosyjskich, wielu z nich nie chciało wracać do komory by usunąć z niej badanych. Ci zaś wciąż krzyczeli, chcąc pozostać w sali i domagali się przywrócenia gazu, by nie zasnąć. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, badani wdali się w zaciętą walkę podczas próby usunięcia ich z komory. Jeden z żołnierzy umarł z powodu ran gardła, inny został poważnie ranny – jeden z badanych odgryzł mu jądro i przegryzł tętnicę w nodze. Kolejnych pięciu żołnierzy popełniło samobójstwo niedługo po tych zdarzeniach. W walce w wyniku uszkodzenia śledziony jeden z czterech pozostających przy życiu badanych wykrwawił się. Naukowcy próbowali go uśpić, jednak okazało się to niemożliwe. Mimo podania mu dożylnie dziesięciokrotnie większej niż zezwolona dawki pochodnej morfiny, wciąż walczył jak zapędzone w róg dzikie zwierzę, łamiąc żebra jednemu z naukowców. Jego serce biło jeszcze przez dwie minuty po tym, jak się wykrwawił, aż w jego systemie krwionośnym znalazło się więcej powietrza niż krwi. Nawet po tym krzyczał jeszcze przez trzy minuty, próbując atakować wszystkich w jego zasięgu i powtarzając cały czas „WIĘCEJ” coraz słabszym i słabszym głosem, aż w końcu ucichł. Trójka pozostałych przy życiu została opanowana i przeniesiona do części medycznej laboratorium; dwójka z nich ze sprawnymi strunami głosowymi cały czas błagała o gaz, aby nie usnąć. Najbardziej ranny z tej trójki został zabrany do jedynej sali operacyjnej w kompleksie badawczym. Podczas przygotowań badanego do ponownego umieszczenia organów wewnętrznych w ciele okazało się, że uzyskał odporność na środki uspokajające, które mu podawano. Na próbę aplikacji gazu usypiającego odpowiedział agresją. Udało mu się przedrzeć większość dziesięciocentymetrowego skórzanego pasa na jednym z nadgarstków, pomimo trzymania go przez dziewięćdziesięciokilogramowego żołnierza. Do uśpienia potrzebował niewiele więcej środku nasennego, niż normalny człowiek. W momencie, kiedy zamknął powieki, akcja serca zatrzymała się. Autopsja wykazała trzykrotnie za wysoki poziom tlenu we krwi. Jego mięśnie, które wciąż trzymały się szkieletu były mocno poszarpane, a podczas walki z żołnierzami złamał dziewięć kości, z czego większość za sprawą własnej siły. Drugi ocalały to pierwszy z całej piątki, który zaczął krzyczeć. Niezdolny do wydania z siebie głosu, nie mógł prosić lub protestować przeciwko operacji i jedyną reakcją z jego strony było gwałtowne, przeczące potrząsanie głową, kiedy przyniesiono do niego gaz usypiający. Zaczął potakująco kiwać głową, gdy zaproponowano przeprowadzenie operacji bez znieczulenia i nie reagował przez całe sześć godzin operacji. Chirurg utrzymywał, że teoretycznie pacjent wciąż mógłby być żywy. Jedna z pielęgniarek asystujących przy operacji z przerażeniem utrzymywała, że usta pacjenta delikatnie wykrzywiały się w uśmiechu kilkakrotnie, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Po zakończeniu operacji badany spojrzał na chirurga i zaczął głośno sapać, próbując mówić. Uznawszy, że to coś istotnego, podano mu kartkę papieru i ołówek, by mógł przekazać swoją wiadomość. Była prosta: „Nie przestawajcie ciąć”. Pozostałych dwóch pacjentów poddano analogicznej operacji, obu podobnie bez środków znieczulających, choć musiano podać im środki paraliżujące – chirurg nie był w stanie przeprowadzić operacji, kiedy pacjenci bez przerwy się śmiali. Po sparaliżowaniu, mogli jedynie podążać za naukowcami wzrokiem. Środki paraliżujące przestały działać po zaskakująco krótkim czasie i próbowali wtedy wyrwać się z więzów. Kiedy tylko odzyskali mowę, zaczęli błagać o gaz stymulujący. Naukowcy próbowali poznać przyczynę samookaleczeń, a także pytali, dlaczego badani chcą gazu stymulującego. Otrzymali tylko jedną odpowiedź: „Nie mogę usnąć”. Więzy wszystkich trzech badanych zostały wzmocnione i ponownie umieszczono ich w komorze, oczekując na decyzję, co należy z nimi zrobić. Naukowcy, stając przed gniewem swoich militarnych „dobroczyńców” za niewypełnienie ustalonych celów projektu rozważali eutanazję przetrwałych badanych. Zarządzający oficer, były członek KGB, widział jednak pewien potencjał i chciał sprawdzić, co stanie się po przywróceniu gazu. Naukowcy protestowali, jednak byli w mniejszości. W przygotowaniach do zamknięcia komory ponownie badani zostali podłączeni do elektroencefalografów i usprawniono ich więzy w celu długofalowego ograniczenia swobody. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, cała trójka przestała wyrywać się, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że ponownie otrzymają stymulujący gaz. Było oczywiste, że w tym momencie wszyscy trzej wkładali w wielki wysiłek w to, by nie zasnąć. Jeden z nich, który mógł mówić, stale i głośno nucił jakąś melodię; niemy napinał skórzane więzy z całych sił najpierw lewą nogą, potem prawą, chcąc pradopodobnie się na czymś skoncentrować. Ostatni z badanych trzymał głowę nad poduszką i bardzo gwałtownie mrugał. Był pierwszym z podłączonych do EEG i większość naukowców obserwowała jego fale mózgowe z zaskoczeniem – były w większości normalne, choć od czasu do czasu niewytłumaczalnie zanikały. Wyglądało, jakby regularnie przeżywał śmierć mózgu i wracał do stanu normalnego. Kiedy wszyscy przyglądali się papierowi drukowanemu przez elektroencefalograf, tylko jedna pielęgniarka zauważyła, jak jego oczy zamykają się, a głowa opada na poduszkę. Jego fale mózgowe natychmiastowo zmieniły się w te odpowiadające głębokiemu snu i zanikły po raz ostatni, w tej samej chwili przestało bić jego serce. thumb|Jedna z ofiar eksperymentu.Jedyny pozostały przy życiu posiadający głos badany zaczął krzyczeć, domagając się bezzwłocznego dostarczenia gazu. Jego fale mózgowe wykazywały takie same zaniki jak tego, który właśnie umarł po zaśnięciu. Dowódca rozkazał zamknąć w komorze i poddać działaniu gazu obu badanych razem z trzema naukowcami. Jeden z wymienionej trójki od razu wyjął swój pistolet i zastrzelił dowódcę i niemego badanego. Wycelował pistolet na ostatniego z badanych, wciąż przywiązanego do łóżka, kiedy personel medyczny i naukowy w pośpiechu opuszczał pokój. – Nie dam się tu zamknąć z tym czymś! Nie z tobą – krzyknął do związanego mężczyzny. – Czym jesteś?! – zapytał. – Muszę się dowiedzieć! Badany uśmiechnął się. – Tak szybko zapomniałeś? – spytał. – Jesteśmy wami. Jesteśmy drzemiącym w was wszystkich szaleństwem, zawsze chcącym wydostać się na wolność z zakamarków waszych zwierzęcych umysłów. Jesteśmy tym, przed czym co noc ukrywacie się w łóżkach. Co zamieniacie w ciszę i paraliż, kiedy wybieracie się do nocnej przystani, gdzie nie możemy się dostać. Naukowiec znieruchomiał. Po czym wycelował w serce badanego i wystrzelił. EEG zaczęło drukować linię prostą, a mężczyzna słabo wykrztusił: „Już… prawie… wolny”. ---- Creepypasta w formie multimedialnej: Russian_Sleep_Experiment Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie